


Elixirs and Potions

by MineRobber



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineRobber/pseuds/MineRobber
Summary: Zero's been a mercenary for a long time. During this time, he's obtained many a potion. Whether he made it himself or got it as payment for a mission, Zero has plenty of elixirs. Maybe, Amy could convince him of her plight?ORAmy gets a love potion from Zero and tries to use it on Sonic. The potion works when it is in effect, but will Sonic be able to forgive her for manipulating him once it wears off?Chapter 1 - The Beginning [DONE]Chapter 2 - The Hook [DONE]Chapter 3 - The Line [DONE]Chapter 4 - The Sinker [DONE]Chapter 4 is going to be very much Dead Dove, Do Not Eat.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog - onesided
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that this story is in a completely different reality than Infinite Possibilities. Just because I have 2 fics with the same characters doesn't mean they're related. :P

Zero was proud of his collection. Many people had taken up collecting things, but he had something those other people didn't: a collection of most of the elixirs in the world.

That's right: Zero collected potions. He'd make some of them himself, although the bulk of his collection was made of spoils from heists and payments from missions during his "ultimate mercenary" phase. He had almost every kind of potion, and, on this lovely day, he happened to be showing Amy his collection.

"As you can see, I have many potions, from the common potions to the rarest. This one," Zero said, picking up what looked like a perfume bottle, "allows you to temporarily overcome your fears. I got it as payment from a sketchy guy in Adabat. That bottle," he said, indicating a small bottle on a higher shelf while he put the other potion away, "supposedly contains a small sample of the Elixir of Life, given to me as payment for stealing a priceless jewel." He sensed Amy's interest, and let her down gently. "I don't know if it works. I've never tried it."

Amy seemed more interested in the Elixir of Life than her jackal friend. "You should! Imagine if it IS the Elixir of Life! You could live forever!"

Zero shook his head. "That just means I'd have longer to live with my mistakes. No thank you." He moved towards the bookend of his collection. "This is where I keep the potions and elixirs I make myself."

Amy looked up at him in disbelief. "You make potions?"

Zero shrugged. "Yeah, on the side. I needed something to do once I lost the Phantom Ruby." He picked up a bottle of what appeared to be an elixir of death and idly fidgeted with it in his hand. "Tell you what, I'm so grateful that you stuck up for me in front of the Resistance that I'll let you have one of my handmade potions."

Amy's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. "You'd give me a potion? For _free?_ "

The jackal shrugged. "Why not? Consider it a thank-you gift for sparing me."

Amy looked at the wide cabinet. She could tell which potions were Zero's because they had a small Phantom Ruby insignia on it, but the problem is that there were too many. "I can't choose..."

Zero took the opportunity to guide her through his mini-apothecary, grabbing bottles off of the shelf to illustrate. "Want somebody dead?" He held out the elixir of death he had been holding.

Amy shook her head. "Nah, not my kind of thing."

Zero frowned. "Plus, you don't need a potion for that. You could just kill the person yourself." He chuckled to himself and picked up the next bottle. "Want to be able to fly?"

Amy shrugged. "It seems tempting, but I'm not sure."

Zero left the bottle on the table. "We'll come back to that one."

One by one, Zero and Amy went through the entire cabinet. The only potions Amy found herself drawn to were one for temporary flight, one for temporary speed, and one for being able to temporarily shift your appearance (although Zero had muttered something about being able to make it permanent, thus catching Amy's attention). However, Zero had one more ace up his sleeve.

"Amy," he started, "it looks to me like you just want a potion to help you in your pursuit of Sonic." It was kind of obvious. Flight and speed could be used to catch up to him, or the appearance modifier could make her conform to the mold of what Sonic found attractive.

Still, Amy was apprehensive. "So what if I am? You said I could have any one of your handmade potions."

Zero smiled. "I mean, if you want to go the roundabout way of handling things, that'll work." He picked up an empty bottle and spun it between his fingers. "All of this talk about flight potions, speed potions, and appearance potions, and you haven't even **asked** me about love potions."

The weight of what Zero had just said hit her full-on. "Wait, you can make love potions?"

He smiled and twiddled the empty bottle between his fingers. "Of course. It only works for a limited amount of time, but it's great for kickstarting a relationship." He looked down, slightly embarrassed of himself. "Or at least, so I've heard."

Amy smiled, a sinister plan forming in her head. "Zero, I've made my choice. I'd like a love potion, please."

Zero straightened up his posture, putting on an act as if he were an old-timey snake-oil salesman. "Ah, the love potion, a wonderful choice!" They both laughed.

* * *

It was your stereotypical love potion setup. A lock of hair (in this case, one of her quills), combined with a bunch of magic ingredients. Amy tried to read the labels of the containers the ingredients were in, but they seemed like gibberish to her.

Finally, after lots of stirring, Zero emptied the mini-cauldron into a beaker and put the beaker upside-down at the top of a machine ("the concentrator", he had called it). At the bottom of the machine, a concentrated pink substance collected in the container. The whole process took around 30 minutes, but it was finished. He held it up for her to smell; it smelled like roses.

Zero talked about the basics: if you give somebody a dose of it, they'll be in love with you for 24 hours. After the 24 hours, though, there's no telling what happens. Either they still love you (in which case they probably at least had some feelings for you before the love potion), or they just go back to the way they originally were. No matter which outcome you got, they remembered what happened while the potion was in effect. The bottle had 4 doses in it, so that meant a grand total of 4 days with her Sonikku.

He also said something about giving multiple doses at the same time, but she didn't pay attention. She was lost in her own world, even as Zero explained that, paradoxically, giving more than one dose at the same time didn't extend the potion's effects, but could actually reduce the effectiveness of the potion.

Of course, she didn't hear that, but she nodded along as if she had (not wanting to seem rude). She asked him how to best use it.

"Well, I suppose you could mix it with a colored drink." He had a sinking feeling in his gut that she hadn't heard his warning, but he shook it off. "Lemonade and a chili dog?"

"I guess that would work..." Amy could see it already, she'd mix the potion with lemonade and just tell Sonic it was pink lemonade. He'd be none the wiser...

"Amy?" She blinked, as Zero waved his hand in front of her face. "You've been staring off into the distance for the last 5 minutes. Have you been paying any attention to what I've been saying?"

A small blush of embarrassment rose to Amy's cheeks. "Oh, sorry! Yes, I heard, I was just... daydreaming... Anyways, I gotta go! Thanks for the potion!"

Zero waved to her as she left. "You're welcome! Don't use it all in one place!" He snickered at his own joke, as he sat down on his couch. "I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zero. If only he knew...


	2. The Hook

Amy looked at her picnic platter with pride. She had made a platter of chili dogs (for the blue blur), some ice cream (for herself), and some pink lemonade, for the both of them. Of course, Sonic's lemonade was pink for a different reason, but he didn't need to know that.

She had decided to mix the entire bottle into Sonic's lemonade. After all, if one dose gave one day, then 4 doses should give 4 days. (Obviously, it wouldn't, for reasons that would have been clear to Amy had she actually paid attention to Zero's warnings. She hadn't, however, and so she went on thinking that.) Sure enough, the lemonade was turned pink by the potion, so she made herself pink lemonade to match. She could barely tell the difference, so she got a piece of tape and wrote her name on it, sticking it to the cup with the real pink lemonade in it. She figured she could sneak it off of the cup and Sonic would be none the wiser.

She had called him about the picnic; she could practically hear his mouth water when she mentioned the platter of chili dogs. Obviously, he had accepted. She packed up and headed to the picnic spot early.

It was a mountaintop place with a beautiful view. She hoped Sonic would appreciate it, even if he liked to live fast, never really stopping to smell the roses. She felt a faint rush of wind next to her; Sonic was here. She laid out the blanket and had no sooner as set the platter of chili dogs down than the blue blur sat himself down on the blanket and helped himself to the chili dogs. She smiled to herself; she knew she wasn't getting any, even if she had wanted some, hence her ice cream for herself. She knew her blue blur quite well.

Well enough, in fact, to know that he didn't see her pull the pink lemonade cups out of the cooler, find the one with the tape on it, and offer him the other cup.

He took a good, long sip of the pink lemonade (so long, in fact, that Amy wondered if he drank the whole cup in one go), and Amy swore she could see hearts flash across Sonic's eyes before they returned to their natural green hue.

Things were about to change.

He took a good long look at her. Sonic could hardly believe how much she'd grown in the past few years since the war. She came off as less of an obsessed fangirl, and more of a legitimate possible love interest- what was he thinking? He didn't want to settle down, not with Amy, not with anybody! That being said, if he had to pick somebody to settle down with...

He shook off those foreign-seeming thoughts and returned his gaze to the mountain view. Sure enough, it was beautiful, almost as beautiful as A-

He cut himself off again. What were these feelings he was, well, feeling? A few days ago he hadn't felt anything when he thought of Amy (aside from friendship and the kind of bond that develops over the many, many years Amy's chased Sonic around), and yet now, he almost felt his heart skip a beat. What was going on?

He decided to strike up a conversation. "Wow, Ames, you really know where to picnic! This view is breathtaking, amazing... beautiful."

Amy smiled back at him, and he felt his heart melt. He knew what this feeling was, even if he didn't want to admit it. "I know, right? I almost thought you wouldn't like it since you like to live fast..."

Sonic looked at her, concerned. "Ames, everybody has to stop and smell the roses at some point." He decided there was no use putting it off, he needed to get these feelings off of his chest, and **now**. "By the way, about roses and beautiful things..."

Amy looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

Sonic looked away sheepishly. "I think I'm in love with you."

Amy hugged him. "As you know, I've loved you for quite a while. I've just been waiting for you to say the words back to me."

He hugged her back. It was official. They were an item.

* * *

Everyone was understandably surprised when Sonic and Amy came back from the picnic arm-in-arm. Shadow thought Sonic was being held against his will, but Sonic assured him it was legitimate. (If only Sonic knew. If only.)

"So, Sonic," Tails started. "I really thought you wouldn't settle down."

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm still not really going to settle down for a while. It's just that when I do settle down, it'll be with my Rose." He smiled at Amy, causing Tails to involuntarily gag.

"Really? You guys haven't even waited a day to bust out the pet names? Yuck!" He walked away, leaving Sonic and Amy in peace.

Shadow was the next friend to try to strike up a conversation. "Seriously, Sonic, if she's holding you against your will, I swear to Chaos-"

Sonic cut him off. "For the last time, Shadow, what Ames and I have is legit. I thought you of all people would know that."

Shadow looked slightly hurt. "Honestly? I'm the last person to ask about legitimate love."

Sonic looked at him, puzzled. "Really? But I thought you and Rouge-"

"That was just a fling. I don't even know the first thing about finding a true romantic partner."

Sonic looked away, feeling bad for Shadow. "Hey, man, sometimes you just need to let the love come to you."

Shadow smirked. "Easy for you to say. She's been chasing you since she was what, 8?" He stood up. "Either way, I wish you all the best." He walked away.

Nobody else tried to talk to them. Tails had probably scared them off with stories about how gushy the two were. They didn't mind. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The second day was much of the same. Sonic and Amy being gushy and lovey-dovey, as their friends looked on in mixed astonishment, embarrassment, and concern. Sonic and Amy went back to Amy's house and fell asleep in Amy's bed, in a warm embrace.

But the third day? The third day would change everything.


	3. The Line

"How could she?"

That was all Sonic could say.

He had woken up on the third day in Amy's bed, and obviously, he was confused. What was going on? Why was he in Amy's bed?

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back: the picnic, Amy giving him the pink lemonade, everything that had transpired in the last 2 days. He wasn't sure what had been in the pink lemonade, but whatever it was, it had made him fall in love with Amy.

At first, he wasn't entirely sure that Amy hadn't done... something with him. As his memories came back, this was confirmed, and yet, Sonic still felt violated in a way. He got up to leave when he heard a muffled groan from the bed. "Come back to bed, sweetie..." Sonic couldn't face her. Not here. Not now.

And so, he ran.

* * *

Zero was minding his own business, relaxing and making potions, when he heard a frenzied knocking at the door. He paused; who could it be at this hour? "It's open," he yelled back to the door. He was expecting maybe Amy, maybe Silver. Those two usually came to visit every once in a while. What he was not expecting was to immediately get flattened by a certain blue blur. "...Can I help you?"

Sonic was a mess. "I need help."

Zero looked his blue friend over. "Obviously."

Now that Zero thought about it, Sonic looked like he was on the verge of tears. "...Can you call Shadow?"

Zero smiled. "Sure." He walked over to the phone. "Hey, Shadow? Sonic needs your help..."

* * *

Sonic was on the couch, bawling his eyes out, with Shadow and Zero trying to help him calm down. "How could she? It was just so out of the blue, she took me to a picnic spot in the mountains, I didn't even see it coming-"

Zero put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Shh, shh, I know, I know. You're okay now."

Shadow, meanwhile, was pacing the wall behind the couch. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew something was wrong and I didn't do anything about it, I'm an idiot-"

Both hedgehogs were interrupted by a knock at the door and a familiar voice. "Zero?"

Sonic immediately dove behind the couch and started faintly crying. Zero rolled his eyes and whispered to Shadow. "Take him to the guest room, second door from the stairs." Shadow nodded and complied, leaving Zero to deal with Amy.

He opened the door, and Amy immediately started questioning him. "Have you seen Sonic? He left early this morning."

Zero blinked. "Hi, Amy. Yeah, actually, I have seen him. Why don't you come in and take a seat?"

Amy walked in, looking around as she sat down on the couch. "Do you know where he is?"

Zero walked over and sat next to her, deciding to play dumb for the time being. "Not right now, no." He knew exactly where Sonic was, in fact: lying on the bed in the guest room, with Shadow trying to keep him calm enough to where Amy wouldn't notice him. Amy didn't need to know that though. "How'd the love potion thing go?"

Amy sighed. "So I gave him the potion in some lemonade, like you said. I saw hearts flash across his eyes, and he seemingly had a long conversation with himself before he admitted that he loved me."

Zero noted to himself that that was easily explained as the potion's doing, especially since the Sonic in his guest room very clearly did not love Amy, at least not in the way she loved him. Regardless, he nodded, inviting her to continue.

"He and I spent 2 whole days together, but this morning he got out of bed and ran away. I haven't seen him since."

Zero paused. "Wait, how exactly did you give him the potion?"

Amy shrugged. "I emptied the bottle into a big cup of lemonade and gave it to him to drink."

Zero facepalmed. "Amy, what did I tell you not to do?" Amy looked lost for a second, so Zero decided to help her. "I said not to give more than one dose at a time!"

She looked down at the floor. "I don't remember you saying that..."

Zero shook it off. "Anyways, it seems like he doesn't actually like you that way, seeing as how he ran away first thing when it wore off."

Amy was still looking at the floor. "I should own up to it. I'll tell him about the potion-"

Zero stopped her quickly. Too quickly. "No, no, you don't need to. He still has his memories, remember?"

Amy paused, realizing something. "You do know where he is right now, don't you?"

Zero sighed. "Yes, I do-"

Amy grabbed him. "Tell me!"

He flipped her over his shoulders on reflex. Luckily, the couch broke her fall. "Honestly, after what you did to him? You're the last person he needs to see right now."

Amy glared at him. "Well, you should own up to your part in it. It's your fault, too!"

Zero looked at her. "What, and have him hate me like he probably hates you? No!" He walked over to the door, opening it. He took a deep breath before gathering every ounce of authority in his body. "Amy, _get out of my house_."

She sighed flippantly and walked out, glaring at him the whole way.

As soon as she was gone, Zero shut the door and yelled to the guest room. "Coast is clear!"

Shadow emerged from the guest room with a blubbering Sonic. He was mumbling, and Zero could catch bits and pieces of it. "...stupid Amy...stupid potion...stupid me...should've known better..."

All the same, Zero could plainly hear Shadow, trying to calm his rival down. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could've done differently."

Zero sighed to himself. Did he feel bad about what happened to Amy? Yeah. Did he hate that she didn't follow his instructions? Sure thing. But was he willing to throw himself under the bus? No, sir.

Sonic would never know who gave Amy the potion, not if Zero could help it.

Still, he thought to himself. Things had never blown up this spectacularly in the past when a love potion had been used. Yeah, sure, some people had relationships ruined by a love potion, but not usually to this level.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a loud sniff from Sonic. "How would you even make a love potion?"

Zero internally shuddered. Time to lie through his teeth. "Well, it's not that hard, if you know what ingredients you need. You can get most of the ingredients and equipment for around 100 rings if you know where to look. She probably made it herself..."

Sonic was so mad, Zero swore he could see Sonic's fur darken slightly. "That no-good, rotten, horrible-"

Shadow could see where this was going and decided to try and stop him. "Calm down, Sonic-"

It worked, in the sense that Sonic's fur returned to normal, but Sonic collapsed into Shadow's arms. "Calm down? **Calm down?** You don't know what it feels like to have your feelings toyed with! You don't know what it's like to wake up in a stranger's bed, with no idea of how you got there and barely any memory of the past 2 days!"

Shadow simply held Sonic close. "You're right, I haven't. But I do know that murder is a crime that will get you thrown in jail for life. She's not worth that."

Sonic simply sighed. "You're right. She's not even worth my time anymore." He stood up. "I'm cutting her out of my life."

Zero and Shadow were happy for Sonic. But little did they know, Amy had stayed behind and spied on them.

She's crushed. Sonic, her love, her everything, rejected her entirely and is planning to cut her out of his life. She has nowhere left to go.

She has no reason to go on.


	4. The Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ambiguous suicide, suicide mentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter if you want. Nobody will blame you, nobody will even know. I won't even know.

She had no reason to go on.

Maybe that's why, at around 4 PM on a Saturday night, she was on the top floor of a parking garage, looking over the railing at the city below.

So many pretty cars. So many pretty buildings. So many little people, going about their lives below.

Such a shame it would all be tainted soon.

It had to be around a 50 foot drop from the top of the parking garage to the hard concrete below. Amy didn't bother counting floors as she went up, but 5 stories seemed about right for this parking garage. This would certainly kill anybody; Amy wasn't even sure Shadow would survive a fall from this height.

However, before she jumped, something possessed her to call Zero. He might as well be clued in, right? After all, somebody's gonna have to call the EMTs to scrape her off of the pavement. She pulled out her communicator and picked his contact, he picked up on the 2nd ring. "Hi, Amy." He noticed the distinct lack of brightness in her eyes. "...Is everything okay?"

Amy smiled, a wicked smile Zero had only seen her smile a few times. "Oh, Zero, nothing is okay with me these days. But, very soon, everything will be peaceful." She looked over to the railing (though he couldn't see it anyways, it was out of frame).

Zero seemed a little... unsettled? "Amy, where are you?"

She looked around. "At the top of some parking garage in the city. It's not important." She picked up the communicator, walking over to the ledge to show Zero the drop. "Right now, I'm up here, all alone. Soon, I'll be down there, without a care in the world."

Zero was mortified. "Amy, you can't be serious! You're just going to throw away your life like that-"

Amy stopped him. "I don't have anything to live for. My Sonic hates me, nobody loves me-"

"Amy, you've literally only tried things with Sonic. You don't know if there's somebody else out there-"

"Why should I bother?" She was full-on crying now. "Why should I suffer through life to **maybe** find love, when I can get the sweet release of death just over that railing?"

"Because suicide causes more problems than it solves. If you think my immediate first thought after being freed _wasn't_ to go find the tallest building I could and jump off of it, you'd be dead wrong." He cringed at his poor choice of words. "But then I realized that I'd leave my friends in grief. Gadget would've been sad, plenty of people would've been sad; and I was the villain for Chaos' sake! Can you imagine if you, Amy Rose, widely renowned Resistance leader, died? Can you imagine how many people that would affect?"

"It wouldn't matter to me," Amy said flatly through her tears. "I'd be dead with no brain to worry about it."

"But what about everybody you leave behind? They're still here. They're still alive."

"And they all hate me."

"Wha- They don't all hate you! Only Sonic does-"

"-and it's only a matter of time before he convinces everybody else to hate me too. I can't live like this."

"...Amy, you don't have to do this-"

"YES I DO! There's no reason for me to continue on with this _illusion_ of a life. My entire goal was to get Sonic to love me, but it wasn't until **you** entered the picture that it went the other way! I **hate** you!"

"I'm sorry, how is any of this **my** fault? I **told** you it might go south, I-"

"Yeah, you told me it might go south, **after** I had already chosen it! How was I supposed to-"

"THIS IS HOW THINGS PLAY OUT! Messing with somebody's feelings, you're going to get burned occasionally. If you pick up your head and try again-"

"But why should I bother? Nobody loves me, they're all going to hate me after Sonic tells them-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WAFFLING ABOUT SONIC?! Oh well, you lost him, boo hoo. You can try again. I'll help you find someone to try again-"

"But I don't **want** to try again! I _failed_. Now, I just want to _die_."

"Amy, no, you don't need to do this. Things can work out, you can move away to somewhere where people don't know your name-"

"-and then my past will follow me. Sonic's a _world_ -renowned hero, Zero. People **all over the world** will know how badly I messed up."

"So we'll get you a fake name! Please, Amy, don't do this."

Amy was silent for a second, and Zero could see her eyes go blank. She walked towards the ledge and spoke with a finality in her voice. "Goodbye, Zero."

"Amy, please, don't do this. Think of your friends. Think of everybody you're leaving behind-"

"I said, _goodbye_."

She gripped the railing and threw herself over it, pausing to stand on the other side of the railing.

Then, she let go, finally feeling at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Elixirs and Potions.
> 
> I guess this is a fable, with the moral being "don't mess with somebody's feelings, or you might get hurt".
> 
> Whether Sonic originally loved Amy or not, we don't know, but what we do know is that after finding out that she disregarded his free will in the matter, he didn't want anything to do with her.
> 
> You're not really supposed to feel bad for any of these characters. Amy manipulated Sonic and got cut out of his life because of it. Sonic kept leading Amy on, which led to her taking matters into her own hands. Zero is definitely not right, although he isn't really wrong either. Shadow is ambiguous, but he's really a victim of 20/20 hindsight.


End file.
